Peut être bien
by Enclume
Summary: Luna Lovegood cherche ses boucles d'oreilles favorites mais trouvre quelque chose d'autre qu'une paire de radis orangés. -Le 4 ieme chapitre est là-
1. Peut être bien

_Disclaimer:Rien est à moi,tout est à JK Rowling.Cette histoire contient des références au cinquième tome._

_Note :Cette fic se déroule pendant la quatrième année de Luna.Et donc la fic se déroule pendant les événements du tome 5._

* * *

Peut-être bien

..

Luna errait dans les couloirs,sans savoir exactement où elle allait.Elle avait la tête ailleurs comme on dit, elle essayait de se rappeler où elle avait bien pu mettre ses boucles d'oreilles en radis.

"Weasley est notre roi"

Dans sa commode?Non elle avait vérifiée.

"Weasley est notre roi"

Les avait-elle laissés dans la salle de bains?Peut-être...

"Avec lui,le souaffle il passe tout droit"

Sûrement près du lavabo...

"Weasley est notre roi"

-Hey!

Oui,c'est sûrement là que-

-Hey!Tu chantes "Weasley est notre roi"!

Luna Lovegood se retourna question de savoir qui était entrain de lui parlé.Elle ne savait pas qui était le jeune homme qui lui avait adressé la parole.Ah oui,elle se souvenait.C'était le préfet de Serpentard qui était rentré dans son compartiment au début de l'année dans le Poudlard Express.

Oui elle se souvenait de cet air drôlement arrogant et de ses drôles de manières.Comme maintenant,son sourire suffisant était drôle.Comment arrivait-il à jouer la comédie de cette manière?

Enfin,qu'est ce qu'il venait de lui dire déjà?Ah oui.

-Oui ça m'est venu tout seul.C'est accrocheur comme chanson,lui répondit-elle.

-Je sais,c'est moi qui l'ait composé,lui dit il d'un air supérieur.

-Tu devrais devenir auteur-compositeur,mais je ne sais pas si tu pourrais devenir interprète,je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter.Est ce que tu chante bien?,lui demanda t'elle,avide de savoir.

-Euh..je..je..pense que oui,lui répondit-il,mal assuré.

-Je ne connais pas ton nom,lui déclara t'elle simplement.

-Malfoy.Draco Malfoy,lui dit celui-ci en bombant le torse.

-Et bien Malfoy Draco Malfoy,si jamais plus tard tu donnes un concert,je viendrai,dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Mais,est ce que tu te moques de moi?,demanda t'il,offusqué.

Luna ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.Elle n'avait rien dit de drôle à son sujet.

-Non.Je ne crois pas.En tout cas,il faut que j'y aille,j'ai une paire de radis qui m'attendent.Aurevoir Malfoy Draco Malfoy!,dit-elle en faisant un petit signe de la main.Elle se retourna et prit ce qu'elle pensait être la bonne direction vers la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Juste avant de tourner au bout du couloir,elle entendit une voix derrière elle qui criait:

-Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy!

Luna se retourna,et vit Malfoy Draco Malfoy à la même place qu'elle l'avait laissé il y a dix secondes.Elle se demanda alors pourquoi Malfoy Draco Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait "Malfoy Draco Malfoy" alors qu'il s'appelait Draco Malfoy.Peut-être avait-elle mal entendu.C'était un peu dommage.Malfoy Draco Malfoy,ça sonnait bien.

-Alors aurevoir Draco Malfoy!lui dit-elle en lui faisant un grand signe de la main.

-Attends,lui cria Draco Malfoy,toujours immobile au bout du couloir désert,est ce que tu es folle?

Ça c'était une drôle de question,se dit Luna.

Quoi qu'on lui posait souvent.

-Peut-être bien,lui dit-elle,et toi?lui demanda t'elle par politesse.

Il eut un grand silence pendant lequel Luna pensa qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle aille chercher ses boucles d'oreilles au plus vite avant qu'elle n'oubli leur emplacement.

-Peut-être bien aussi,lui dit finalement Draco Malfoy d'une voix amère.

Luna cessa tout à coup de penser à ses boucles d'oreilles.

-Alors on est deux,dit-elle avec un petit sourire

Salut Draco Malfoy.

-Salut Loufo-C'est quoi ton vrai nom?demanda le préfet de serpentard.

-Luna Lovegood.

-Et bien salut,Luna Lovegood,lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et elle tourna pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir adjacent.Tandis qu'elle marchait,elle se demanda si elle n'avait jamais vu Draco Malfoy sourire véritablement avant aujourd'hui.Elle parcouru les quelques souvenirs confus des fois où elle l'avait entrevu mais ne se rappela pas d'avoir vu une telle expression sur son visage.

Elle marcha encore un petit moment puis s'arrêta.

Elle ne se souvenait plus où elle allait...Ah oui,à la salle commune des Serdaigles pour trouver ses boucles d'oreilles.Mais où elle les avait mise déjà.... elle ne s'en souvenait plus....elle haussa les épaules.

Ce n'était pas important.

En fait ce n'était pas important du tout.

..

Merci de m'avoir lue


	2. Peut être

_Disclaimer:Rien est à moi,tout est à JK Rowling.Cette histoire contient des références au cinquième tome._

_Mot de l'auteur:Désolée du léger retard.C'est que j'écris présentement 10 fics à chapitre unique en même temps.Bonne nouvelle,j'en ais finis 5 sur les 10 que je posterai bientôt sur fanfiction.net.Autre bonne nouvelle,cette fic comptera 5 chapitres.Ce sera probablement la seule de mes fics à contenir plus de 1 seul et unique chapitre.Et je tiens à dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé._

_Note:Cette fic se déroule pendant la quatrième année de Luna.Et donc la fic se déroule pendant les événements du tome 5._

_Alors voilà._

_J'espère que vous aimerez._

* * *

Peut-être

..

Elle passa rêveusement la main sur ses oreilles,par habitude,pour faire rouler les boucles d'oreilles entre ses doigts.Mais en vain.

Luna Lovegood avait dû accepté le fait indéniable qu'elle ne retrouverait plus jamais ses boucles d'oreilles en radis.

C'était bientôt le printemps.

Mais ce n'était pas le type de journée que les gens se figuraient quand ils pensaient à cette saison.Le ciel était gris tandis que l'herbe n'avait pas eu tout le temps nécessaire pour retourner complétement au vert.C'était une journée grise,morne et venteuse.On aurait pu se croire en automne si le manque de feuilles mortes n'était pas si apparent.

Luna marchait dans cet automne fictif.

Elle était bien,c'était une belle journée et elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir de souçi à se faire avec une quelquonque destination.Mais malheureusement,il le fallait.Elle ne pouvait pas rater ce rendez-vous.

Même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envi.

C'est que Le Chicaneur n'avait nul besoin du témoignage de Harry Potter pour obtenir une quelconque crédibilité et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le nom d'Harry Potter en première page pour faire de grosses ventes.

Que,au bout du compte,cette interview n'était pas très bonne pour le journal.

Mais son père lui avait dit dans sa lettre qu'il fallait toujours laisser une chance au gens qui avait une histoire à raconter.Et il avait raison.

Luna ne savait trop pourquoi elle n'avait pas vraiment envi d'aller à ce rendez-vous.C'était peut-être à cause de Hermione Granger.

C'est que cette fille était vraiment bizarre.

Plutôt étrange.

Luna sortit de ses pensées juste à temps pour passer rapidement devant l'établissement de Madame Pieddodu,en prenant bien soin de regarder de l'autre coté de la rue.Luna aimait bien à l'époque ce petit salon de thé (tellement ringard que ça en devenait chouette) jusqu'au jour où elle s'était fait jeter dehors car elle tentait de relâcher les angelots.Maintenant,elle évitait de passer devant la vitrine,comme si le magasin entier dégageait la peste bubonique.

Elle ne voulait pas rester au village.

Il lui restait encore un peu de temps.Elle décida d'aller dans le coin de la cabane hurlante.La cabane hurlante,Luna aimerait bien y entrer,car sans nul doute,ce n'était pas des fatômes qu'elle abritait,mais bien une bande de loup-garous.Quoi que ce n'était pas l'avis général.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais-en fait,ça sentait légèrement le purain-de la campagne.Le grand air,il n'y avait que ça de vrai!Au loin on voyait les vaches dans leurs prés...mais...

-Les vaches se couchent.Il va bientôt pleuvoir.se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle qui voulait rester ici.Il lui faudrait rentrer avant que la pluie tombe.

-Tu es vraiment cinglée,fit soudain une voix qui semblait avoir fait chuter la température environnante d'au moins 10 degrés.

Luna se retourna.

-Malfoy Draco Malfoy!

C'était le genre de chose qui sort tout seul,quelque chose qui semblait venir directement de la bouche que du cerveau.

-C'est Draco Malfoy.

Visiblement il n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

-Alors on passe la St-Valentin toute seule Lovegood?Trop pathétique pour se trouver un amoureux?,renchérit-il.

-Pas trop pathétique,trop occupée,rectifia Luna.

Se trouver un amoureux?Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire!

-Trop occupée?Je maintiens le pathétisme.

-J'ai des choses importantes à faire,murmura Luna.

Elle était pressée.Il allait pleuvoir et elle avait un rendez-vous.Et Mal-Draco Malfoy était vraiment le pire des idiots.Il parle,il fait des confidences,et paf!Il se ferme,comme une huître.Oui,Draco Malfoy n'était qu'une sale petite huître!

-On veut partir?On est intimidé Loufoca?

Elle ne voulait pas partir.Enfin oui,mais pas parce qu'il l'intimidait.Car non elle n'était pas intimidé.On lui criait des noms souvent,il n'y avait plus rien d'intimidant là-dedans -tiens une rime-.C'est juste qu'elle était là en premier et que c'était à lui de partir.Il était comme une gomme à mâcher qui vous colle après la semelle.

-Non,tu es juste ennuyant comme la pluie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ennuyant,répéta lentement Draco Malfoy.

-Oui.Comme la pluie,rectifia Luna.

Visiblement,il ne s'attendait pas ce qualificatif.Ils restèrent silencieux,un bon moment.Luna se préparait à filer en douce,jusqu'au moment où le Serpentard pris la parole.

-C'est l'histoire d'un moldu qui rentre dans un bar et qui...

Luna poussa une exclamation de joie et de surprise.Il l'avait complètement prise au dépourvu.Toute une surprise.Luna aimait les surprises.

-Mais je n'ai même pas finit!,s'indigna Draco Malfoy.

-Tu es vraiment trop drôle,affirma Luna en un sourire.

Oui Draco Malfoy était sans doute la personne la plus drôle qu'elle conaissait.Sa manière de bomber le torse et de parler le nez en l'air...tout était drôle chez lui.Et de plus,il était assez surprenant.

-Attends,tu dis que je suis ennuyant,puis que je suis drôle?,dit Draco Malfoy,un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-En fait,savais-tu que tu peux être très difficile à supporter,lui dit Luna du tact au tact.

C'est vrai.Ce type n'était pas de tout repos.

-C'est une de mes qualités,lui répondit-il,le nez franchement levé.

Il était difficile à supporter,certe,mais il pouvait être drôle,et presque sympatique.Comment on disait déjà?

Le proverbe...ah oui!

-Mais une hirondelle ne fait pas le printemps!

Draco Malfoy fit une grimace d'incompréhension.

-En parlant,de printemps,trouves-tu que c'est l'automne?,demanda t'elle.

La grimace sur le visage de Draco Malfoy s'accentua.

-Mais c'est bientôt le printemps,dit-il,complètement perdu.

-Oui mais on dirait que c'est l'automne!,dit-elle en un sourire.Tu viens de dire le genre de phrase qui me fait penser à...Hermione Granger!,s'écria t'elle lorsque sa mémoire lui revint d'un coup.

-Draco Malfoy,merci!s'écria t'elle.J'allais oublier!Mais il faut que j'y aille,à un de ces jours!Aurevoir Draco Malfoy!,elle lui empoigna la main et la secoua vigoureusement.Elle avait faillit oublier avec toute cette franche rigolade.

-De rien,lui dit il,l'air légèrement confus.

Elle s'éloigna en courant et regagna le petit village,et la pluie se mit à tomber.C'est trempée des pieds à la tête et de la tête aux pieds qu'elle entra à la tête de Sanglier.Elle avait envi de chanter "Weasley est notre roi" à plein poumons.Elle alla s'asseoir à la table d'Hermione,et elle se contenta de fredonner rêveusement les paroles.

C'était vraiment une belle journée.

..

Merci de m'avoir lue.


	3. Peut être bien aussi

_Disclaimer:Rien est à moi,tout est à JK Rowling. Cette histoire contient des références au cinquième tome.  
  
Mot de l'auteure :Bonne nouvelle,bonne nouvelle!J'ai fait un plan pour savoir exactement où je m'en vais avec cette fic (c'est rare que je ne fais pas de chapitre unique) et je me suis rendue compte qu'il serait mieux d'avoir 7 chapitres au lieu de 5.Qu'avec 5 chapitres,je n'aurais pas livré tout ce que j'avais à dire au sujet de Draco et Luna.Donc voilà,7 chapitres au lieu de 5,et je ne crois pas que cela va changer._

_Je remercies,bien sûre,tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'encourager et de me reviewé.  
  
Note :Cette fic se déroule pendant la quatrième année de Luna. Et donc la fic se déroule pendant les événements du tome 5._

* * *

Peut-être bien aussi

..

Le printemps était déjà bien entamé mais Luna n'avait toujours pas vue la moindre trace de ses boucles d'oreilles orangées.

Elle était prise par l'A.D.C'était un truc très excitant.Une association secrète.Une révolte silencieuse.Comme dans les livres.C'était vraiment intéressant.

Son papa serait fier d'elle.Sa mère,d'où elle était,devait l'être aussi.

Elle faisait de son mieux.Mais elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très constant.Ni de très concentré.Elle avait toujours été distraite et tête en l'air.Mais ça valait bien la peine de faire des efforts pour Ombrage.

Un crapaud,oui,elle méritait cette comparaison.Elle n'écoutait jamais les autres et elle était effrayante et pire,pire elle avait bannit le Chicaneur de Poudlard.Oui une femme vraiment mesquine.

Luna agita sa baguette pour produire un patronus mais rien ne sortit,même pas un filet de brume.

Bref,c'était une journée comme une autre à l'A.D.

Elle se retourna pour voir ce que les autres avaient accomplit et elle manqua d'écraser la loutre argentée d'Hermione Granger.Celle-ci semblait sur le point de la réprimander mais son attention se fixa soudain un peu plus loin.Luna suivit son regard et vit un petit elfe de maison qui portait plusieurs bonnets mis un par dessus l'autre sur sa petite tête.Il parlait avec Harry.

C'était vraiment de jolis chapeaux.

Elle se demanda qui avait bien pu les confectionner et si ce serait possible d'en avoir un.

Le mauve,le troisième à partir du bas,était particulièrement joli.

-Ombrage,dit soudain Harry,horrifié.

Ce nom sortit Luna de sa rêverie et elle se rendit compte que tout le monde gardait le silence et qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

-Et alors,Dobby?Dis-moi,elle n'a quand même pas découvert ce qu'il se passe ici?Elle n'a pas découvert l'A.D.?

L'elfe prénommé Dobby,quoique retenu par Harry Potter,essaya de se donner des coups de pieds mais tomba par terre,lui rappelant du coup cet elfe de maison appelé Otto qui,à chaque fois qu'il racontait un mensonge,se jetait par terre pour se cogner la tête au plancher.C'était vraiment-

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ?FILEZ!,s'écria Harry.

Luna ne savait pas trop qu'est ce qu'il se passait exactement,mais tout ce qu'elle sut,c'est qu'elle fut la première à sortir.Mais ce n'était que parce qu'elle était à coté de la porte.

Même dans le couloir elle était toujours hébété,elle ne savait pas où aller.Elle pris une direction à tout hasard.

Qu'est ce qui arrivait exactement?

Elle savait juste que Ombrage était au courant pour L'A.D. et-oh si seulement elle avait payé un peu plus attention à ce que Harry et l'elfe Dobby avaient dit!

À défaut de savoir elle couru.Elle couru vraiment vite.Elle n'entendit personne derrière elle,personne ne la suivait.C'est vrai que d'habitude,on avait aucun intérêt à la suivre.Et la chose ce concrétisa soudain lorsque,au détour,la première chose qu'elle sut ce fut qu'elle se retrouva étendu par terre.

Quelqu'un lui avait sauté carrément dessus.

Elle se retourna et vit le visage fou de rage de Draco Malfoy.

-Que fais-tu ici?Tu ne devais pas être là!Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

Sa tête.Sa tête.Elle allait exploser en un joli feu d'artifice argenté.Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait?Ce n'était pas elle qui devrait être en colère dans cette histoire?

-Quoi?,fut la chose qui lui parut le plus sensé à dire.

Draco Malfoy avait l'air pressé,il parlait vite et il était agité.

-Va t'en.Dépêche toi.

Luna se mit sur ses coudes,et essayait tant bien que mal de former des phrases avec les mots qui tournoyaient dans sa tête.

-Tu ne me vendras pas au crapaud?

Malfoy devint deux fois plus nerveux et il regarda rapidement autour de lui.

-Quoi?Et merde,tiens va là-dedans avant qu'un autre te trouve.

Il aida Luna à se lever et l'amena derrière un vase en forme de dragon où il se plaça lui aussi.

Ils étaient à l'étroit et le corps endolori de Luna accueillit sans joie cette position précaire.

Son coeur battait encore la chamade,de toute cette course et de toute la situation où elle s'était mise.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers elle.

-Alors on fait la révolte?Ça me surprend de toi.Mais c'est intéressant.

Il fit un sourire moqueur,mais ça contredisait le ton de sa voix.

Pourquoi était-il ici avec elle?De quoi il se cachait?Était-il oui ou non avec Ombrage?Où était-elle exactement?Aurait-elle aussi mal dans trois jours?Les autres s'en étaient-ils sorti?Pourra-t-elle manger du gâteau au chocolat ce soir?

La révolution,c'était bien amusant mais ce n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir.

Luna se sentait écrasé contre la paroi rocheuse,ne pensant même pas à soutenir son propre corps.Elle était bien trop occupée à comprendre ce qui se passait.Si ce n'était pas de ce mal de tête....Au moins la situation aurait pu être pire.Elle était avec Malfoy dans un endroit exigu et il ne semblait pas vouloir la vendre à Ombrage.

-Je me demande pourquoi je fais ça.

La voix de Draco Malfoy lui fit reporter son attention de son mal de tête à sa personne.

Il levait les yeux aux ciel,comme si il s'exaspérait lui-même.Puis lorsque ses yeux revinrent vers elle,il la regarda pendant un moment,les sourcils très légèrement froncés.

Luna sentit son coeur battre trois fois plus vite.Avait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose,allait-il dire une méchanceté?Mais depuis combien de temps il la regardait?Des lustres?Mais c'était quoi cette expression,des lustres ce ne sont pas des lampes?Oui il la regarde depuis des lampes!Allait-il arrêter?Avait-elle encore de la purée de ce midi sur le coin des lèvres?

Elle passa rapidement la main sur sa bouche.

C'est à ce moment que des bruits de pas se firent entendre;quelqu'un courait et venait par ici.

Malfoy dégaina sa baguette.

-Ne bouges pas d'ici,lui murmura Draco.

Il se leva.

-À la prochaine,chuchota t-elle.

Il lui sourit et dès que la personne fut rendu à leurs hauteur,il lança un maléfice du croche-pieds.

-AAARGH!

C'était la voix d'Harry Potter.

Malfoy se mit à rire.

Luna eu alors la ferme impression que Draco ne serait pas aussi clément envers Harry qu'avec elle.

…

_Un peu plus tard..._

Luna picorait dans son assiette,élaborant distraitement des montagnes dans ses patates pilés.Elle regardait au loin,fixait un point précis.

Le point précis était en fait Draco Malfoy,assit nonchalamment à la table des Serpentards.

Au moins toute cette histoire avait bien finit.

Elle se remémora la couleur des yeux de Malfoy,gris comme l'eau de pluie.Il lui semblait qu'elle pensait trop à cette aventure qu'elle avait rejoué en boucle dans sa tête tout l'après-midi.Plus elle y repensait,plus cela lui semblait étrange.Elle avait très envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un,mais elle n'avait pas de confident et son ami de toujours-le chevalier de Catogan-était une vrai pie.Elle avait l'air de ces jeunes filles hystériques qui parlaient sans cesse de garçons,de garçons dont elles étaient amoureuses.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse.Au fait,elle ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement d'être amoureuse.

Est ce qu'on recevait un télégramme chanté,une lettre,quelque chose pour savoir ces choses là?

Luna détruisit ses montagnes d'un coup de fourchette.

Car à part le fait que Draco Malfoy déteste légèrement Harry,qu'il est de la brigade d'Ombrage et qu'il est plutôt détestable,Luna pouvait dire qu'elle l'aimait bien.Elle l'aimait vraiment bien.

Et elle croit ne pas se tromper lorsqu'elle se dit que c'est réciproque.

Justement,Malfoy prends son verre de jus de citrouille et il pose son regard sur elle.Il le porte à sa bouche et elle jurerait qu'il esquisse un sourire.

Tiens,pour une fois,une de ses croyances semble avoir une preuve.

.

Merci de m'avoir lue.


	4. Peut être bien que

Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling. Après une longue, longue, longue, attente, voici la suite de Peut-être bien.

Encore une fois, merci à ma beta-readeuse Nelja! Elle est trop gentille!

Merci pour toutes les reviews! C'est fabuleux!

Ce chapitre est plutôt calme mais ça risque de chambouler dans celui qui s'en vient. Encore désolée pour le retard, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux fictions.

Mais je jure devant Dieu de finir cette fic et d'écrire les 3 chapitres qui restent.

Devant cette promesse qui défiera le temps, voici la suite pour laquelle je vous ai fait languir.

* * *

"Peut-être que" 

Luna remua ciel et terre dans sa chambre mais rien à faire: ses boucles d'oreilles avaient bel et bien disparu. Vraiment dommage, pensa-t-elle, elles se seraient agencées parfaitement avec son chapeau.

Justement celui-ci lança un cri perçant et battit des ailes furieusement.

* * *

Luna n'aimait pas particulièrement le quidditch. Elle aimait voir les joueurs glisser sur l'air, s'agiter au vent comme des insectes colorés. Mais la compétition la laissait froide. Si elle s'était fabriqué un chapeau pour l'occasion, ce n'était, honnêtement, que pour le plaisir de le confectionner. On ne la laissait pas porter de telles parures durant les cours et c'était là une des rares occasions où elle pouvait laisser court à son talent. Bon peut-être. Peut-être que c'était aussi pour encourager l'équipe. 

Et bien sure, une fois de plus, ce fut Gryffondor qui remporta la partie. Car tout dans cette école ne se jouait-il pas uniquement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard? Luna se souvint de ce qu'elle avait pensé lorsqu'elle avait eu fini de lire "L'histoire de Poudlard" avant son entrée à la célèbre école ; à croire que le choixpeau envoyait les gentils à Gryffondor, les méchants à Serpentard, et les gens sans-histoire à Poufsouffle et à Serdaigle. _Beaucoup trop prévisible cette histoire_, avait-elle pensé. Et elle espérait vraiment de tout son coeur que l'imprévu viendrait semer sa route et que ce fichu bouquin ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était comme d'office, la maison de Godric Gryffondor avait une fois de plus gagné, les Gryffondors hurlaient et scandaient "Weasley est notre roi version gryffondor" en savourant leur victoire sur l'équipe de sa maison. La foule était dense et bruyante, mais surtout agitée, et poussée par la masse, elle se retrouva devant une bande de Serpentards à l'air enragé qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Et parmi eux s'en trouvait un qu'elle conaissait tout particulièrement : Draco Malefoy.

-_Joli chapeau, Lovegood_, lui dit Pansy Parkinson en jettant un regard dégouté à son couvre-chef.

Malefoy la regardait, l'air neutre.

-_Loufoca, Parkinson, et ce n'est pas joli, c'est simplement affreux_, lacha la voix grincante de Theodore Nott.

Pansy jetta à celui-ci un regard furieux.

Luna eut un sourire indifférent.

-_Les veracrasses se mangent donc entre eux_, dit-elle tout simplement.

Goyle fit une grimace d'incompréhension.

Immédiatemment, elle repensa à ce que Ronald avait dit dans le train, que Goyle avait le visage en derrière de babouin, elle qui le pensait tellement parfois. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer, en riant.

-_Et les derrières de babouin n'ont pas plus d'intelligence_.

Et elle s'éloigna encore pliée en deux mais elle entendit tout de même la voix de Nott s'exclamer

"_Quelle dérangée!_"

Elle arrêta de rigoler et ne put s'empêcher tout à coup de soupirer, se rappelant la phrase que tout le monde utilisait quand ils parlaient d'eux : _Tous les plus grands mages noirs viennent de cette maison._

Là maintenant, elle n'avait plus vraiment le coeur à rire.

* * *

Était-ce donc possible de ne pas connaître le chemin vers son dortoir? Même après 4 ans? 

Luna traversait et retraversait les couloirs, ne sachant plus très bien où elle était. C'était injuste, tout ça parce qu'il y avait trop à penser.

Comment ils faisaient les autres, pour ne penser qu'à leur chemin?

Elle prit un couloir au hasard, aperçut une ombre à droite.

C'était Draco Malefoy, appuyé à l'une des grandes fenêtres. Seul.

Elle alla le voir directement et décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins, peut-être par peur de s'égarer.

-_Pourquoi tu me parles_?

Elle crut pendant un instant qu'il allait lui lancer une bêtise, mais il dit tout bonnement.

-_Je suis fatigué._

Il lança un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre.

-_Et si tu racontes qu'il arrive qu'on se parle, personne ne va te __croire._

Effectivement, Luna s'imaginait très bien la réaction qu'elle déclencherait, pour résumer en trois mots, disons : éclats de rires.

-_Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour te défendre de ce qu'on peut dire, __de ce que je peux dire aussi. Finalement je ferais mieux de ne pas te __parler._

Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot, parfois.

-_Tu rends tout si compliqué. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi. Une __curiosité. La fatigue? Je crois que je comprends. Et de toute façon, si __c'est toi qui le dis personne ne te croira. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir __te __défendre de quoi que ce soit moi aussi. Et ce serait peut-être pour le __mieux si je ne te parlais pas, moi aussi. Et alors? Qu'est ce que ça __importe?_

Il dut comprendre dans ces grands yeux qu'ils se parlaient parce qu'ils se parlaient, tout simplement. Parfois il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

Mais à partir de cemoment il pris un ton moins sérieux ; ce qui voulait dire, dans son cas, sarcastique.

-_Tu ne clignes donc jamais des yeux_?

Inconsciemment, elle ouvrit les yeux deux fois plus grands.

-_Quoi?_

-_Parfois je crois que tu n'a pas de paupières._ dit-il en hochant de la tête de gauche à droite, faussement désespéré. _Parlons d'autres choses_.

-_Qu'as tu pensé du match?_ demanda Luna.

-_J'aurai voulu que vous gagniez. Bien sûr._

-_Et bien on a perdu_. dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Draco prit soudain un air noir.

-_Et tu as entendu la version qu'il ont faite de ma chanson? Ma chanson! C'est scandaleux. Je n'en reviens toujours pas!_

Il leva la tête de manière dédaigneuse.

-_En fait je dois avouer que je préfère les paroles de la nouvelle __version, __mais je dois dire que l'ancienne sonnait mieux_, lui avoua Luna en frappant ses chaussures une contre l'autre.

-_C'est vrai que Weasley et Saint-Potter sont tes amis_, dit Malefoy en plissant les yeux d'un air calculateur.

-_Il m'arrive de voir Ronald et Harry, oui_.

-_Ronald?_ demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Oui Ronald Weasley_.

-_Tu l'appelles Ronald_.

-_Et bien oui. C'est son nom,non?_ lui répondit Luna, légèrement exaspérée.

-_Non, t'en pinces pour ce ruiné de Weasley! Aucun goût. Mais là : __aucun, _dit-il semi-en colère, semi-dégoûté.

-_Ça on me le dit souvent_. se rappela Luna en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

-_Donc c'est ça! J'ai donc en face de moi la future Madame Weasley!_

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

-_Ce n'est qu'un nom. R-O-N-A-L-D Ronald. C'est des lettres_, tenta d'expliquer Luna, tout en se rapprochant de Malfoy. Il était sourd ou quoi à la fin? Mais derrière son exaspération se cachait une grande envie d'éclater de rire.

Elle était près de lui et Luna put voir sous le masque à l'apparence supiscieuse de Malefoy une franche envie de sourire.

C'est lorsque son propre sourire brisa son masque d'exaspération que l'aigle sigle de sa maison perché sur sa tête profita de la proximité des cheveux bien blonds de Malfoy pour y mettre son bec.

-_Hey! Ça me bouffe les cheveux,_ gémit Malefoy en portant les mains à sa chevelure attaquée.

-_Désolée,_ dit Luna en s'éloignant un peu et en calant son couvre-chef sur son front.

-_Bon, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de __babiller avec une de ces ennuyeuses Serdaigles_, marmonna Draco tout en regardant par-delà la fenêtre.

-_Alors, au revoir_.

-_Ouais. Joli chapeau,_ dit-il tout en le pointant.

Puis il partit le long du couloir, le pas pressé.

Luna s'en alla à son tour, un peu maladroitement, ne sachant toujours pas la direction dans laquelle elle se dirigeait. Elle avait voulu tirer les choses au clair, mais elle n'avait fait que les embrouiller.

Elle tourna un coin, son chapeau s'agita de nouveau.

_Mais qu'est ce que ça changeait de tout façon?_

Les choses limpides sont inintéressante, et elle devait avouer que, Draco Malefoy, lui, était tout le contraire.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. 


End file.
